Royalty life
by TecnaxxMusa5674
Summary: Made Tecna a princess in this story! I know she isn't but...oh well. Anyways, it's about Tecna and her royalty life, and how she has to go through with all the trainings to be a princess, and Timmy thinks she forget about her. But she don't. And when the time comes for Tecna's coronation and her wedding day, who would she choose? Will her parents accept Timmy in their family?
1. Frustration

**Made Tecna a princess in this story...I know I sucks at summary...and well..for stories, I dunno...Sucks or fabulous? You tell me. Ahaha well enjoy the first chappie!**

 **~Ice~**

* * *

"Tecna! Tecna Logica! Wake up!" a woman shouted, shaking Tecna and pulling her from her covers.

"Mo-om! 5 more minutes!" Tecna groaned, jumping into the covers again.

"Tecna, you already said that 5 minutes and 26 seconds ago! Now 27...28...29.." Tecna's Mom, Queen Magnethia counted.

"Whatever..." Tecna rolled to the other side, only to fall to the floor.

Queen Electra sighed. "Tecna, dear, if only you are half as responsible as your sister, Electra."

Tecna looked straight at her mom, blinking hard. "Mom, I _am_ responsible. It's just that I don't want to be a princess...she's older than me after all..what's new?"

"Sweetie," the Queen said, sitting down on the same floor level as Tecna's. "You have to be a princess. You can't just deny that fact! I know Electra is older than you, but I'm gonna tell you one secret. She is not gonna be the crown princess. Understand?"

Tecna's eyes widened. "Wh-what? So you mean Electra's not gonna be the queen? Why?"

"Dear, her powers are not strong like you are, yet. You and your friends, the Winx, are the strongest fairies in the Magical Dimension. If she will be queen of Zenith, she would have to gain powers to defend herself in case enemies are attacking Zenith. We did a test on her in Zenith's battlefield and..she proved it. She proved that she are not ready to be queen yet. Which means you have to take her place. So, I called the Winx and the Specialists to stay here, in the Crystal Palace, to help you practice being a queen, and to have stronger powers." the queen explained.

"But...but...Mom, you know I don't even want to be a princess and dealing calmly for that. But now you expected me to be queen?" Tecna stuttered, a little mad.

"Honey, do it for your sister. Do it for us. Do it for your friends. And last, but not least, and most important, do it for Zenith. This realm need a powerful, smart and a generous queen, and it's you. Teccy Pie, please. Don't let us down." the queen said, and hugged her daughter.

"Ok...fine..." Tecna sighed, giving up. She love her sister, her parents, her friends, and her realm. But...there is one more thing she wanted to confess to her mom.

What about...Timmy?

* * *

 **Soo...how do you like this chapter? I made it short, just to left you guys in suspense! :-P ahaha well, I will update soon. And for those who have read my Winx Highschool fanfic, I will update it in this week. Thanks!  
**

 **~Ice~**


	2. Gathering

**A/N Hahaha so how did you like my last chapter? Kind of boring, I think. The reason I don't continue for a long time is that I don't get much reviews...only 1?! Well I think it's because I wrote it so short. But this chap's gonna be long, promise. But only with your supports *winks* Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tecna's POV_  


I can't still believe that I'm gonna be queen! I would be honored at that point, but...I just don't want to be. And another reason's bugging me. What about Timmy? What's gonna happen to him? Zenith's rules are that princesses and queens are only going to be married with Noble's sons or princes and kings of another realm. Timmy's not a noble's son and nor he is a prince or a king. He's too far from all that statuses. But he's a genius. A scientist. A inventor. And that's just what Zenith needs. But..I don't think I can talk my dad out of it. Sure, I can talk to my mom, since she's such a soft angel but dad? Don't think so. He's very strict. And being a Technology warrior prince, I'll bet he's fierce and don't want to break the laws. Oh, wait. Someone's knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I called in, whoever knocked my door.

"Hey, Tecna!" the girls all rushed in, crushing me with hugs. "Hey Winx! What's up?" I smiled, after getting suffocated by their hugs.

"Well...I think it's our job to ask that question..." Stella examined her long pink nails and suddenly looked up. "You're gonna be queen! Eeeeekkkkkkk!" then she pounced on me and screamed by my ear, causing me to nearly gone deaf.

"Stella! Calm down!" Musa laughed, pulling Stella away, which I thank her for, to stop Stella before she make me deaf.

"Sorry! I just couldn't!" then she started hyperventilating.

"Breathe, girl, breathe. Relax! It's not like Tecna's gonna disappear into thin air!" Aisha laughed, while teaching Stella to calm down by demonstrating some yoga moves.

"Ok, ok. I'm breathing. I'm breathing." Stella stated, then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness." Bloom laughed and Flora giggled.

"Soooo, we heard it from your mom." Musa grinned.

"Oh, I know I know. She's the only one I know who can spread news around the entire Magical Dimension in 1 minute. Duh." I rolled my eyes and fall back on my bed. "I just...you know...is not prepare for this big queen thing. I've never been interested in royalty, after all. But I am one."

"We understand, sweetie. That's why we're here to help you. The specialists are with us." Flora smiled warmly, and sitting down on my bed, hugging me softly.

"But what about our classes? Winxology?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Ms.F's found some substitutes for teaching. Roxy and her friends! We're so glad that they helped out! So finally we came here." Bloom grinned, putting an arm around me.

"R-really? You guys did that for me?" I stuttered, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Aw, of course! We're your friends, Tec! That's what best friends are for!" Musa grinned, giving me a hug.

"Thanks girls. You guys are the best!" I squealed and pulled everyone in for a group hug.

But I was still wondering about what would happen to Timmy, that I didn't even realize a frown had appeared on my face.

"Tec, what's wrong?" Musa asked to me, concerned.

"Oh..umm..nothing." I stuttered, looking at the ground while the girls looked at each other, concerned and confused.

"Really. I'm ok guys." I grinned, trying to put on a big fat grin.

"Oh..um fine then. If you say so.." Musa smiled, but I knew she was still worried.

Another knock came from my door.

"Come in!" I shouted, to whomever knocked on the door. It opened. It was the royal ambassador.

"Good Morning, Princess Tecna. Queen Melinda has requested your presence in the dining room. She will be waiting for you there." the man, Cliver, said and bowed.

"Good Morning to you too, Cliver. Oh really? She wanted me? Ok I will come in 15 minutes. Please tell her to wait for me!" I quickly said and curtsied back.

"Thank you Your Highness and I will." he bowed again and left the room.

"Hey, Tec! Who's this Queen Melinda?" Stella elbowed me in the ribs and it hurt so much that the pain will not ease for like 5 minutes.

"Oh that's my aunt...Seriously. I don't think this is good. Every time she wanted me, it was all for joining her for princess lessons for like a while. I don't think this is going to be much different as in the past." I sighed, standing up and straightening my dress and searching for any crumbs. Aunty won't like it for sure. She always say Princesses did not have time. And I'm about to be Queen. Being Queen means responsibility. I don't think I'm ready yet but I have to try. The kingdom is counting on me. I could not let them down.

"Oh relax Tec. I don't think she's gonna train you anymore. You're already a perfect princess!" Musa grinned and danced with me, holding my hands.

"Haha well let's make a bet!" I winked and we both laughed, twirling around the room until Bloom stopped us.

"Um, Tec? Sorry for interrupting you guys's little fun moment but isn't it time for you to get going?" she coughed, and motioned to the door.

"Fine fine. I'm out I'm out." I sighed and closed the door behind me. Although Bloom is my friend, I could not help thinking how she is bossy sometimes. But oh well she's just trying to help me into not being late. I should appreciate that.

I shook my head and put away the negative thoughts and headed for the royal staircase. After all, Musa might be right. This isn't going to be that bad. I'm already a proper princess as she want me to be. What more does she want?

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! Sorry again for the short chapter! I this time really promise next chapter's gonna be long long long! And for Winx Highschool, I'm still thinking of how to plot a scene for the next chapter soo yeah this kept me busy and as I said before, busy things are here! Don't think I will be able to update for like next 4 or 5 weeks so sorry! Or maybe a month! Oh gosh! But I promise I will try to update but please forgive me if it's short! After August, I'm free free free! So maybe I can even update everyday! That would be soo great!**

 **Oh and sorry for the OCs that kept coming up! So far, the OCs are:**

 **1\. Princess Electra, Tecna's sister, who's gonna come in chapter 3!**

 **2\. Queen Melinda, Tecna's aunt, and she's gonna give some...lessons to Tecna. That's all I can talk about her! Or else, the fun will be no fun at all! It'll be ruined so please guys don't give up on me or this story, or Winx Highschool!**

 ****Special thanks to blueshinymoonlight for encouraging me and praising me! Thanks girlfriend! 3 3****


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! I know what you're afraid of if you saw the thing "Author's Note". Let me guess. You're afraid that I will stop this story?**

 **NO WAY! I just want to tell you that I created a crossover account, MusaxxTecna5674. I want you to check it out and there I wrote a Winx Club and Monster High crossover. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you!**


	4. Queen Melinda

**A/N Helloo! I just realized that I haven't check this story in a thousand years! Since I have to go to school and all, but this is our december holiday break! And don't worry, other stories will be updated soon. Winx Highshool's next! I hope you will enjoy this chap! Thanks! xoxo 3**

 **~TecLover~**

* * *

I walked to my aunty's room, not knowing what to expect. I clutched the gold door handle, which was decorated with silver twists all around it, I paused and took a deep breath. A LONG deep breath. I pushed the handle and then I saw them. Them as in Electra and aunty. Sitting side by side, Electra, as usual, being her shy, quiet self, looking down and not moving a muscle. Sometimes I wonder if she's statue or something. And there's aunty, folding her arms, staring right at me. Then her mouth broke into a delight smile.

"Congratulations, dear Tecna. You deserved it! After all these suffering, yet fun, years, you achieved your title! I am so proud of you! I knew you're going to do a great job!" then she turned around to look at Electra. "No offense, dear Electra, your great as well, but Tecna here is more powerful then yourself. Don't get me wrong, your quite _talented_ yourself!" Again speaking in that Lady Royal voice I hate. Typical of Aunty Melinda. But then I saw it. An evil twinkle in her eyes.

At first I shook it off but the feeling keeps bugging me. But I decided to keep my mouth shut. I knew Aunt Melinda really well. I didn't want her to ruin my life.

"Thank you, aunty. But, whatever reason you called me here? I think it's going to be _much_ more than praising. Well?" I asked her, folding my arms.

"Well, you see, Electra isn't nearly strong like your amazing powers, so I was thinking that maybe I should send Electra to Alfea with you. Is that okay, dear? After all, she's your sister, and even though your gonna be queen, she's the next in line, and she also have the possession of a princess of Zenith. You understand, right?" Aunty smiled warmly, almost as if she was _forcing_ me to accept the offer in her mind.

"Okay. Sure. If that's what you want. And I believe Electra can be more better in Alfea, too. Like, maybe practicing her powers more. And I, too, is a professor with my friends at Winxlogy, and well, I can teach her a few things but she's not gonna attend that class, since we only teach sophomores. But, I can help her with the schoolwork, though. Professor Daphne is a sister of Bloom, and she teaches history. She can help Electra with that, too." I grinned wide as possibly as I could, trying to hide my uneasiness.

"Oh! That's great! Thank you dear, for helping out. I don't know what will I do without you. Your such a sweetie. Your sister should thank you too. Electra, say thank you to your sister." aunty smiled and holding my hands, then reaching out Electra's hands too.

"Thanks, sis. I'll try my best." Electra smiled a little and hugged me.

"No biggie. That's what sisters are for. Isn't it?" I hugged her back and squeezed her hand. "But now I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me to show them around Zenith. See ya later, sis." I waved at her and strutted through the door, as coolly as I could. She waved her hand back and went back to continue the book she was reading. She's a bookworm, and her dream is to become a journalist, she doesn't want to become a queen either. So I thought she felt thankful to me. Duh. And I was doing it for the people I love. Otherwise, I would have left Zenith already.

As I walked through the door, to the outside of the hallway on the top of the staircase, guards bowed at me and I gave them a little nod. That annoys me. They didn't have to bow! But mom says tradition of royals is tradition. We can't change that. But I probably would have change it, but I didn't want to disappoint my mom. You know.

I found all my friends out in the garden, laughing and fooling around and as Musa saw me coming she jumped up from Riven's lap, which he gave a little grunt, and ran over to me, squishing me in a bone-crashing hug that almost knocked me over.

"Tecna! So how's things with aunty Melinda?" she slung her arms over my shoulder as the others come around us.

"Well, everyone, I have big news! Electra's coming to Alfea with us to practice her fairy skills!" I announced brightly.

"That's great, Tec. Soon your sis will be as strong as you. But she'll never be as perfect as my cupcake." Timmy grinned and cupped my face into his hands and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Ugh. Get a room, people!" Riven scrunched up his noses and pretended to throw up.

"Riven!" Everyone shouted, as usual.

"What? Just saying." then he pulled Musa and spin her around. "See? I'm more better than you, Mainframe." he smirked as Musa punched him lightly on his shoulders.

Everyone grinned, and Timmy just laughed. Ahh... This was the most perfect day ever for every one.

Until, I whispered in his ears, "Timmy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He replied, and I let him away under a big cherry tree. Not artificial. This is the history cherry tree that has been passed down to generations of Zenith royal family. But, I'll explain later.

"Timmy, you know I'm going to be queen next month, right?" I glanced up at him.

"Of course, cupcake. I'm proud of you. Everyone is." Timmy grinned and hugged me.

"Thanks, but that doesn't matter. If I'm going to be queen, I have to marry someone. You know that, right?" I lowered my eyes, forcing myself to speak.

"Uh huh..." I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"And...and...Zenith royal family can't marry someone unless it's nobles's sons or knights or kings and princes from another realm... And... your not either one...of...them." I noted, stuttering, tears falling down my cheek. "But that doesn't change anything between us. I mean, I still love you and you still love me. And that's what it matters. Right?" I forced myself to sound happy and smiled back at him.

"O-of course... Nothing's going to change. I understand Teccy-Pie. It's tradition. But just remember that I still love you, and I'm going to be here every day till the coronation, and after all that, we're going back to Alfea! And Red fountain. It'll be months before you even find...find...a king." As he said that, a single tear dropped down his face.

I wiped it off with a napkin, and kissed him passionately in the lips.

I whispered, "Just...promise...that you'll be with me forever."

He smiled. "I promise." and the two of us stared right into each other's eyes standing there, till sunset. I didn't want this to end. But I knew it was coming. And I have to be ready for it.

* * *

 **A/N Soo...how's that? I hope my chap's long enough! But I have to remind you, I'm going to Bangkok on January 2 and I'm not sure when will I be back... And I'll try my best to update there, but there isn't much chance. But anyway, thanks to my supporters with love, thanks for not giving up on me! xoxo 3  
**

 **~TecLover~**


End file.
